Dr. Wright
|image = |caption = Dr Wright in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. |series = SimCity series |firstgame = SimCity (1991) |spanishactor = |voiceactor = Nate Bihldorff (English) Shinobu Satouchi (Japanese)}} Dr. Wright is the player's personal adviser in the Super Nintendo version of SimCity. He is based on the actual game designer Will Wright. He has also appeared as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee and as an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Two characters based on Dr. Wright appeared in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. In The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening and Oracle of Seasons, a character named Mr. Write appears. In the former game, Dr. Wright's theme from SimCity can even be heard inside the houses of Mr. Write and Christine (Write's pen pal). In The Minish Cap, a character name Mr. Left makes an appearance (his name is an obvious pun off of Wright, which sounds like the word "right"). Description Dr. Wright, despite being named after the series' creator, looks nothing like Will Wright. He has a very unique haircut with tall green hair, divided into two parts which point backwards. He also has a small black mustache and large round glasses. His way of dressing is also noteworthy, with a burgundy suit and a purple bow tie. He is also carrying a white baton around all the time. Appearances ''SimCity'' Dr. Wright appeared in SimCity as the advisor to the player, who takes the role of the city's mayor. In the game, Dr .Wright would give the player advice on how to handle the city. The goal was to make the city prosper by constructing the necessities of life and the entertainment which would generate a larger population. His job was thus to suggest ways to improve the city and prevent disasters. During the course of the game, the player can press the "Dr. Wright" option, and view the condition of the city, after which Dr. Wright will explain whether it's in optimal or poor condition. Asking him too many times will make him agitated. After playing the game for a set amount of time, Dr. Wright will start to reward the player with gifts, such as a fountain, a casino, a bank, and more. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Dr. Wright appeared in Super Smash Bros. Melee as a trophy. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, he appeared as both a trophy and an Assist Trophy, where he would suddenly appear and raise several skyscrapers from the ground, which would damage the opponents and cause knockback. The size of the skyscrapers varies, with him rarely emerging a set of extremely large buildings from the ground. Trophy descriptions Super Smash Bros. Melee :"The assistant to the mayor of SimCity, Dr. Wright was actually named after the creator of the game. As a player, you'd have to use your wisdom and experience to give timely advice to the mayor; if you did a good job, the city prospered. Dr. Wright is one of the leaders in the all-time, bizarre Nintendo-game-hairstyle contest." Super Smash Bros. Brawl :"A hardworking assistant to the city mayor. He has distinctive hair and spectacles and a dapper moustache. Dr. Wright has a comprehensive knowledge of city government and is happy to give you tips to keep your city running smoothly. In the game, he tracks your city's status and gives you gifts. There was a character reminiscent of him in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening." Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Assist Trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits